The Green Path
by Kingwolf13
Summary: A story of Beast Boy and his new found family.
1. Chapter I

Our story begins on a normal night like any other. A youn-

"Hey narrator dude?" ….Yes?

"Think we can skip all the narrating and just let them watch my story?" I mean I guess we could but what about all th-.

"Again gonna have to stop you no spoilers thanks and all but I got this after all I am Wo…Beast Boy." And you were worried _**I **_was gonna give away spoilers very well _Beast Boy_ have fun I will be over here drinking my bills away.

*Beast Boy sighs* "ok dude you can narrate but don't make it boring. Ok?" yes my kids will eat real food tonight. Now where were we? Ah yes. A young man is walking the streets…..

"Man I wish there was something to do around this town. I already got the 1st or 2nd best scores on all the games at the arcade. I stuffed my face at the Pizza Court. Gah!" *The young Beast Boy ruffles his hair trying to think of what to do when suddenly! He spins around feeling a predatory presence behind him and yells.*

"Who is there!? Show yourself!"

"My my Garfield you are getting better at sensing danger. I am so proud." A sensual female voice says from behind the young green man as he whips around again this time coming face to face with the Justice Leagues very own Vixen smiling at the young changeling with a look he could not quite place but he thought it very well may be pride as she had claimed.

"What the hell Vixen!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? I thought an enemy was eying me up! What are you doing again in Jump City any way?" This had been the 7th time this month that the ravishing beauty had stopped in the fair city and every time she did so she saw our young hero each time with a new excuse. This time it was-

"Yogurt? You came all the way to Jump City. Which is all the way on the other side of the country from your base I might add. To get yogurt?"

"What can I say? I like the banana pineapple dream here. "

"Uh huh and I guess like every other time you are gonna follow me back to the tower. Right?"

"Well since you asked I guess I could make a quick drop by. Wait is Robin there?" That was another thing. Each time the bronze goddess had made a stop she avoided robin and got an angered look in her eyes at the mention of the boy wonders name. This above anything else confused Beast Boy the most. To his knowledge the two heroes had never even met and even stranger still robin never was at the tower when vixen came by he was always out on one of his _**secret solo missions **_that no one but him knew anything about let alone why he kept coming back more pissed off then when he left.

"No he is away on a mission."

"Good I can't wait to see the rest of your friends!" vixen was back to her overly cheery self Beast Boy sighed as he knew what was coming next.

"Hey Garfield how about a race?"

'Yup saw that one coming.' Before even thinking about it he turns into a white throated needle tail and starts flying past her. As vixen is at first shocked she gets a very wide grin on her face as her body glows and she takes off after the young green bird she soon catches up and again her body glows this time she lands on the ground running after a while she looks over her shoulder and doesn't see beast boy shrugging she keeps going with the speed of a cheetah and dives into the water thinking back to when her and Garfield raced before she uses the powers of a dolphin and jets across the water she comes up and is shocked at what she sees.

"How did you get here first!?" This was the first time that he had ever beaten her in a race in fact aside from speedsters and the big blue she never lost a race.

"I jumped into the sewer and turned into a sailfish then it was a breeze I have been here 25 seconds before you." To a normal person that's not to long but to someone racing that's almost as bad as an hour face palming she laughs

"Of course! A sailfish I can't believe I didn't think of that myself good job Garfield!" She ruffles his hair and on doing so steps back immediately.

"Ummm while I am impressed I think you should take a shower now." Sniffing himself Beast boy shrugs

"This is no where near as bad as plasmas stank I will be fine for a few hours." Vixen gets a mixed look on her face that can only be described as disgust mixed with shame.

"Oh no you need to go and wash up now that smell is awful! What would Cyborg Starfire or even Raven for that matter think if they smelled this? Also did you ever get around to cleaning your room along with all the other things I mentioned you should do around the tower?" At the mention of his friends and the irritating way she was going about all this Beast Boy snaps at her

"Vixen I already told you I will not clean my room. Yes I did all the other chores you told me to but I will not clean my room! That is my territory and I will leave it as I like. Can't you just leave me alone already you're not my mother!" Beast Boy exclaims not seeing the look that flashed over Vixen's face as she looks down.

"Garfield wait please!" Beast Boy sighs and stops turning around expecting to hear more nagging like every other time she has come but instead is wrapped in a hug and hears vixen speak softly.

"There is something we need to talk about." Shocked at her soft and gentle tone along with the saddened look on her face he simply nods with a blank look on his own face as then enter the tower upon entering the common area Cyborg pauses his game for a moment and looks at the two entering and is shocked that his little buddy isn't yelling at the foxy heroin like usual and looks to Vixen as she speaks to him.

"Victor could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mari. What you needin?" Pulling up hers and the still confused Beast boys sleeves she says.

" I need you to do a blood test." Needless to say the two Titans in the room were shocked it was Cyborg to speak first.

"Um sure just give me a sec." Pushing a button on his arm the table drops and various medical supplies come up from the floor.

"Wait Vixen. What are we doing a blood test for?"

"Oh Garfield all of that will be clear shortly just trust me." She says patting his head and holding out her arm for Cyborg as he sticks a butterfly needle connected to the table into her vain and runs the sample comparing it to the blood they have on file for beast boy already.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg looks from Vixen to the young titan he has seen as a little brother for so long now. "Dude Vixens your mom!"

"What that's impossible my parents were Mark and Marie Logan they were geneticists who traveled all over the world I don't remember much about them since I was so young when they died in that boating accident but I remember that much! And now you are trying to tell me all of that was a lie!?"

"No no no Garfield! Mark and Marie were very close friends of your fathers and me and since they shared his last name it helped even more so."

"Wait shared "His" last name!? Who is my dad then!?"

" I think I can answer that." Out of the shadows steps a figure with long spiky red hair along with noticeable sideburns and blue skin wearing a white unbuttoned sports coat along with black slacks that have a large X on the pocket area along with a pair of tall combat boots. The stranger flashes everyone a very wide smile revealing razor sharp teeth and says to them all

"Hello everybody."

"Who the heck are you dude? And how do you know who my father is?"

"Grass stain you don't know who that is?!" "No not really Roboobvious that's why I asked who he was!"

"This guy is Raze he is a member of THE X-MEN! "

"Sort of member."

"Ok sort of member of the X-Men! And his father is-!" At that moment realization hit Cyborg like Mammoth and Cinderblock teamed up with Superman combining their powers into one punch. "No. Way. In. Hell."

"What!? No way in hell what and who is his dad." Looking back and forth between Beast Boy and Raze he says in almost a hushed tone.

"Dude his dad is Wolverine."

"Wait you mean the guy in my top ten favorite heros Wolverine?! That Wolverine!?" Cyborg simply nods his head and Beast Boys jaw drops again as realization hits him almost as much as it had hit Cyborg.

"So wolverine is my- my – MY DAD!?"

"Yup sure is _little bro._" Raze says this last part with a small chuckle and looks at Vixen who is blushing slightly. "Oh hey Vicky how's it going?"

"Really Raze I told you to not call me that and you could have waited a little longer I was about to tell him that part myself."

"Yeah but then where is my fun in that? Besides you would have beaten around the bush too much and seeing as I am on a kinda tight schedule I figured I would tell him right away." Beast boy stands there dumb struck.

"Dude I can't believe Wolverine is my dad." Another thought creeps into Beast Boys mind. "Wait why are you on a tight schedule?"

"Well you see little broham. Dad wants to see you." Once again Beast Boy is dumb struck.

'The Wolverine wants to meet with me and I am his son!? Holy crap I don't know whether to jump up and down in joy or to be mortified seeing as my whole life up to now has been a lie.' Almost seeming to read his mind.

"Yo little man." Beast boy turns around to look his oldest and closest friend in the eyes. " Go ahead we will be fine till you get back. And now you have a real family again go and spend some time with them we will hold down the fort till you come back." Cyborg flashes him one of his signature thumbs up with a goofy grin on his face. Beast Boy can't help but laugh at this and goes and high fives his friend pulling him into a quick bro hug.

" I don't know man if I leave who is going to cheer up Raven while I am gone."

"You don't need to worry about me." Almost on cue a small slender girl in a purple robe and a Black leotard with a loose hanging belt made of what looked like disks with gems in them. She had shoulder length hair and a red gem on her forehead and held an apathetic look on her light gray skinned face.

"Raven?! Ummm how long have you been here exactly?" Beast boy said this nervously as he didn't want Raven to have seen him act so childish.

" The whole time I was in this room since you walked in I thought I would have a slice of pizza." As she says this a plate with a black aura floats next to her with a slice of pepperoni bacon pizza on it. "Why? Did you not want me to hear all that? I think it is a good idea personally." Inside Ravens mind though she was quit not all right with it.

'HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK OF LEAVING THE DAUGHTER OF TRIGON ALONE WHILE HE GOES TO MEET UP SOME POMPAS DICK HEAD!'

'Rage settle down. This is good for him we need to show him our support or he will never go.'

'THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN OH WISE ONE SO CAN IT.'

'Perhaps if we ask him we could go with him.' Oddly enough as soon as Knowledge had said this all of the other emotions stopped yelling (except for laziness she was never yelling she was busy taking a nap) and looked around at each other before raven finally actually said this.

"You ok Rae?"

"Yes I am fine Beast Boy but I have a request. I want to go with you." Once again for about the millionth time that day Beast Boy was at a loss for words. And that **never **happens to him. But Raven also never asked to go along on a mission like this with him before.

"Um I have no problems with that but-" Cutting him off Raze chimed in.

"It's ok with me and I am sure dad would like to meet her as well." Looking to his new found brother he smiles.

"Well I guess that settles that. But one last question." He looks to Vixen this time more serious than any one had ever seen him look in his whole life. "Why did you keep this from me?" Vixen sighs. She knew that he would ask that sooner or later but she had hoped he would do it much later rather than sooner.

"Garfield you have to understand I didn't want to burden you and make you think that you were unloved we wanted you to grow up to live a happy normal life but when Mark and Marie's boat exploded all those years back I was sure that you had died with them then while I was speaking to Batman one day he mentioned a young green superhero on his former sidekick's new team and he mentioned that the boys name was Garfield Logan. So I naturally at first assumed it was a coincidence. But then I saw you on the news about the incident in Tokyo and I knew right away you were my son ever since then I came by periodically to check up on you." Beast boy stood there in shock over everything that was just explained to him and tries to absorb it all as he plops down on the sofa with his back to everyone save Cyborg who barley is able to see his face while sitting right next to him.

"Wait Wolverine has a legendary healing factor and I have a pretty decent one myself but if I am his son how come the virus that gave me my powers didn't get wiped out when I was a child?"

"Some mutant powers don't develop until well into the teens it is likely that it was active as you were a child but the serum that Mark and Marie gave you caused the virus to mutate and since you have his healing factor along with my blood which links to animals it is even more plausible."

" Well that at least makes some sense but why does Wolver- dad want to see me?" Raze thinks this over for a moment figuring it didn't matter one way or the other.

"He wants to talk to you about the Beast." This time it was everyone else's turn to be shocked.

"How the flying purple donkey sea horse does he know about the fucking Beast!? " Cyborg yells this in utter disbelief with raven still having a shocked look on her face and Vixen sharing the same look. Raze simply shrugs his shoulders apathetically.

"Hell if I know. But I can say this." He pauses looking at the back of Beast Boy 's head this time. "He seemed more serious then I have seen him before about this." Beast Boy turns around.

"I had a feeling that's what it was about."

"B how could you have guessed that?"

"Because… I almost transformed into the beast on a mission not too long ago." Stunned by this statement everyone (save for Raze.) wore an expression of utter disbelief.

"What mission!?" Cyborg yells in shock at this being the first he had heard of it.

"The one Robin and I went out on to the jungle a few months back." Another look of revelation sprung to Beast Boys face. "Is that where he is?"

"No he isn't in any jungle. At least not the kind you are referring to."

"I see." He looks to Vixen. "Why are you always so pissed off when we bring up Robin? Why is it you dislike him so much?" Sighing once again Vixen looks around and as she is about to speak is interrupted.

"Yes Mari why don't you tell everyone why you don't like me so much." Everyone's head whips to the front door as soon as they hear a deep scratchy voice comes from the entrance to the common room and seen in the door way is a young man with slicked back black hair wearing a red yellow black and green trapezist outfit with a black circle with a yellow R in the center. Normally this outfit is clean and well taken care of with a green and black cape but for some reason there was no cape and there rips and tears all over the boy wonders body. "And while you are at it why not tell them why I look like this."

What happened to robin? Why are he and Vixen at each others throats? And where in the name of Tameran is Starfire? These questions and more next time in "THE GREEN PATH"

Well everybody what do you think Shout out to my beta **waterfire98 **and hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! booyah!


	2. Chapter Z

Last time on the-

"Narrator dude?"

Yes oh mighty feeder of my family?

"We talked about this. If you wanna keep narrating my story you have to keep it fun. None of this 'oh well last time blah blah blah'. Ok?"

But what if they want to know what happened.

"Then they can go back and relearn it all. It's simple ok dude?"

Yes mighty green one.

"Good also get me a soda and a few nacos will ya?"

Yes sir right away! *after bueno nacho run* Here you are sir as requested.

"Good ok now tell my story or whip Mumbo a few times."

I will tell the story sir after all it's what all these people came for.

"Ok fine by me. Go ahead I am gonna go and beat up Mumbo while Raven keeps him from using his magic."

Very well Master now our story begins with….

'Oh I truly hope none of my friends are waiting up for me. I do not wish to Trouble them so.' As the young Tamaranian speed through the sky with bags full of unknown things she sees the tower she calls home not too far in the distance. 'I can not wait to show friends Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy everything I bought at the mall of shopping. And perhaps friend Robin has returned from his mission as well.' The Young woman thought a moment about how different the young boy wonder had seemed much different lately and how all of his missions were so secretive. But none of this mattered as much as his unattached nature lately. 'Friend Robin has always been somewhat distant. But lately he seems as if he is even more so then his K'Norfka.' Starfire had met Batman a time or two while going to the Justice League tower with Cyborg to help them fix their computers she loved the look of the interior and all the exotic creatures there (including some worms that looked like her little Bumgorf Silkie.) and she always got along well with most of the members of the Justice League. Save for the one she most wanted to get to know. She had heard so many amazing stories of the one called Batman from friend Robin but no matter what she tried the rigid man would not budge. Though Wonder Woman assured her that he took kindly to her. All of a sudden while deep in thought the bronze young alien sees smoke coming from the roof of Titans tower and zooms over as fast as she can. Landing she sees the remains of Robin's portion of the T-Jet and she is worried. 'I hope everyone is ok.' Dropping her bags she rushes through the building to the common room and sees something that she can not quite understand. Cyborg and Beast Boy are by the couch with looks of anger plastered on their faces while raven stands by the fridge a shattered plate at her feet with a piece of pizza with it and a look of utter disbelief on her face. Then there was also a young man with blue skin and red hair wearing a very tight coat showing off his many muscles standing in the corner with an apathetic look on his face. But none of these compared to the sight in front of Starfire. In the center of the room stood Vixen a wonderful woman Starfire had met many times aboard the JLA Tower in the past and across from her stood Robin the young man she had grown to know very well. While normally she would be glad to be with all of her friends the only problem was that Vixen and Robin were obviously fighting right now and had stopped to catch their breath. Just as Starfire was about to jump in and stop them the young man with red hair jumped in front of her.

"Whoa whoa missy. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I do not know who this "Missy" you are referring to is but I will not stand idly by while they try to harm each other!"Starfire yells eyes glowing now along with her hands a bright jade color. As she yells she notices that none of her friends change in the slightest. All eyes are focused on the fight.

"Now that is a noble mindset but why not listen to why the little fox and bird are trying to kill each other." Seeing that she was not very convinced Raze shakes his head."I promise neither will die. I swear upon my own life." 'Simply because I know my little brother won't allow it to happen after everything he just heard.'

Eyeballing the man Starfire calms herself and lands in front of him. "I am listening though I do not trust you."

"Good that makes two of us. Now here is what happened…."

_Robin had just entered the room looking like hell just tried to turn him into a bye bye birdie milkshake. "Yo Robin you okay dude?"_

"_No Victor I am not ok is that not obvious!?"_

_Cyborg was taken back not by the harsh words they were common enough from Robin but the fact it sounded like Robin had said his real name with such disgust. "Damn sorry for asking man. What happened to you though?" 'Not that I really care now though but I might after you explain this.'_

"_Like I already said have that bitch over there explain it!"_

"_Hey don't talk about my mother like that asshole!" Beast Boy surprised himself with that just then. Though it was true he still felt it hard to believe he was not going to let anyone mistreat his family. Not even this so called friend._

"_What!? You know!?" Robin looks at Vixen with shock for a second then anger. "I knew you would tell him if I wasn't around!"_

"_Wait a minute Dick! You knew!? And didn't tell me!?"_

"_Of course I didn't what good would it have done? Like knowing that a freak like you had a family would be any different and I can't take any time away from my missions to look for a replacement for you."_

_This time it was Garfield's turn to be hurt. He had always been self conscious of the fact that he was indeed a freak but he thought these people. No. These _Friends _would accept him. And to find out that the Leader of them all that he had trusted with his life countless times thought of him this way hurt so badly. "Then what was that trip to the Africa? Just a plan to try and make me think we were really friends and that you truly trusted me!?"_

"_Partially. My main objective though was to find one of these." Upon uttering the last word he throws a snake into the middle of the floor at first Cyborg jumped but noticing he was the only one he looks again this time noticing the lower half of the creatures jaw is ripped off._

"_What the hell man!? Why do you got a snake in here!? Even if it is dead."_

"_What is the meaning of this Dick?"Beast Boy was very familiar with this breed of snake it was known as the blue mamba a relative of the famous black mamba while its venom was much more potent it was much scarcer and very friendly being a good guard pet in Africa."That thing is like the snake version of a dog! How could you kill it so senselessly!?"_

"_Because Garfield dear. It was the only way to get the ingredients he needs for his little _PROJECT._"_

"_What do you mean mom? You know what he is planning?"_

"_I only had a suspicion at first. There were rumors in our village of a young man hunting the Blue Mambas in the area." Confusion apparent on everyone's face including Raze's Vixen figured she should elaborate. "The venom and blood of the Black Mamba mixed with other plants is what creates the drug known as Venom. With the venom and blood of the much stronger Blue Mamba will only make the drug stronger."_

"_Yes with another key difference. You see the reason the regular Venom would always cause side effects is because of the chemical in the Black Mamba that changed its mouth black. Whereas the Blue Mamba has a much nicer side effect. After you use it you retain some of the extra strength and the drug is nonaddictive as well. Though it does cause short temper along with a strange urge to be reclusive."_

"_So basically a normal person turns into you eh?" Beast Boy spit these words out to Robin. The Boy Wonder looked unfazed by this comment and continued._

"_It really is a remarkable thing and all I needed was to beating Hourman to a pulp to figure out the formula since Batman would have been suspicious and we can't have that he would have put a stop to this and that would be such a shame. After all with this I will become more powerful than any hero even that alien piece of shit Boy Scout."_

"_Robin that is crazy. And Superman is Batman's best friend how can you talk about him like that?"_

"_HA! Like any of that means anything to me anymore. I am far stronger than him now thanks to this." Robin pulls a blue pill out of his utility belt and pops it into his mouth. "With this little pill I will become stronger then Bane ever was and I will wipe out all the freaks on this world and bring peace to it at last with the help of my little benefactor."_

"_Who the hell would ever support a crazy scheme like this!?"_

"_Simple you green freak. The same person that has been helping me this whole time while I pretended to be your friend all these years." Robin holds up his communicator and on the image display they all see a familiar Black and orange mask._

"_Well hello Titans. It has been quite a while hasn't it?"_

"_Slade!? You are working with Slade Wilson? How many of our comrades has that psycho path harmed and even killed? Did you forget Terra, Jericho, or even Wonder Girl!?"_

"_Ah young Garfield you forget that my son asked for that and as for the other two they were just in the way. I thought you would understand that after all these years of fighting."_

"_I will never understand the mind of a psychotic sociopath like you. The day I do will be the day I shoot my own eyes out."_

"_Cute. Logan very cute but I will leave the rest of the explanation to my well trained protégé."_

"_Thank you father."_

"_What!?"(Everyone at once.)_

"_It's a term of endearment since he has treated me like a son this whole time it only feels right."_

"_You say this whole time man how long has this been going on!?" Cyborg asks this more like he is pleading for it all to be a sick joke rather than anything else._

_Robin puts the communicator away laughing. "Since the first time we met him. He approached me with this idea and at first like a fool I did not think to trust him. Though through combat and letting my mind open a bit I began to listen. And what he said was so amazing and revolutionary far exceeding what that moron Batman ever thought of doing!"_

"_Dude he took you in and treated you as his son since you were a small child! How can you talk about him like that!?"_

"_Ha! That is hilarious he took me in to try and feel better about all the damage he actually does to that hell on earth. All he does is bring in more villains who make it worse to even live there. I mean half of the villains come just to fight that lunatic. I mean come on his parents were killed when he was a child and he is still "fighting crime" as he puts it. But all he really does is make things worse. How many criminals has he permanently put away? None! That's how many! I swear so many people would be better off without him! I mean hell without him the Joker would just stop all together he even became a hero for a short while when we thought he was dead! A god damn hero! The Joker the man who killed his son was a hero!"_

"_Dude I can't believe what I am hearing! What the fuck man you think after hearing all this we are just gonna let you go!?"Beast boy roared this at Robin!_

"_I don't need to worry about that I am superior to all of you save for Raven and I know she will follow me after all she is far more well minded then the rest of you!" Robin looked over to the beautiful young empath expecting her to agree with him and float to his side. Instead he was shocked to see her standing firm with a cold look on her face with her broken plate at her feet having dropped it when he had entered the room._

"_Sorry bird brain but whatever you thought there was in me that would compel me to join you. After all I can't stand how you treat everyone else. Me I act cold because I must. I can't let myself become close to others even with everyone else the way I am close to all of them is pushing it. You on the other hand have no reason to behave like that. You are Evil by choice and I will never support you."_

"_But what about the mind link we share I thought that meant we had a connection."_

"_No that is simple telepathy I can use it with even a cockroach like you. I chose to use it with you at that time just because it was easiest."_

"_Fine then if you won't join me I will just have you die along with the rest of these idiotic worms!" Robin then throws a birdarang at Raven but is amazed when Vixen grabs it mid flight and throws it out the window as it explodes._

"_Not going to happen little prat. I won't let you kill one of my possible future daughters." Upon hearing this both Beast Boy and Raven blush noticeably though still holding serious looks on their faces._

"_Oh well isn't that sweet."Robin throws a few explosive disks at all of them."I fucking hate sweet." As they fly towards everyone raven grabs them with her energy and throws them back at Robin who knocked them to the ground with his staff causing small explosions in the floor and Robin lunges towards Vixen with his staff. Vixen then slashes his staff to pieces with her hands having sharpened her claws to that of the claws of a Bengal tiger and using the speed of a cheetah. She continues slashing at the young asshole….. (fine the young man) while he moves backwards dodging this continues till she lands a slash on his chest but upon doing so he lands a left kick right in her ribs causing both of them to fly backwards breathing heavy._

"_Dude what about Starfire!?"Robin wearing a smug look on his face spits out._

"_She is a freak just like the rest of you. The only difference is she would be nothing but a nice hole for my dick."_

"And that little lady is when you came in." Looking at Starfire Raze sees an expression he was not expecting. Not anger not betrayal nor even disbelief but instead distrust.

"You are wrong! Friend Robin would never say such things you clorbag varblernelk!"

"Star."Beast Boy looks at her his eyes filled with sadness. "It's true. Every word." Tears started to run down the young Tamaranian's face as she looked deeply at the human she had felt so strongly for whom she know knew felt nothing at all for her since they met. She screams as she rushes at him with her hands and eyes glowing…

What will the titans do now without their leader? Will Starfire kill Robin the man she loved once? And what would Raven and Garfield's children look like?! Some of these questions and many more will be answered in the next installment of 'THE GREEN PATH'!

/

Ok guys sorry the chapter was done last minute had a lot to do today but don't worry you guys are my number 3 priority (I gotta put work and friends first sorry otherwise I couldn't write this in the first place.) so no worries I always stick to my deadlines. Shout out to my best friend Waterfire98 (happy?) and our friend BartWLewis. Waterfire98 cause he is my bestfriend and gave me one in his bad ass story dbbbz(seriously the guy does great work you should read that while you wait for me to update) and Bart cause he is just a cool dude(go read his stuff too.) so till next time "It is NEWFU!"


	3. Chapter E

We enter on the scene of a young man with green skin whipping the feet of an older gentleman with blue skink and a ridiculously large white handlebar mustache. The older gentleman is bouncing around with his mouth being kept shut by a strange black energy.

Umm oh great and powerful king of beasts?

"Yeah Narrator Dude?"

It is almost time for the story to start. Is there anything you would like to say before we begin?

"Hmmm nothing really. I guess just to enjoy the ride."

Very we-

"Oh and if the Narrator Dude seems to boring then tell KingWolf13 and I will fire him."

Very good si-! Wait what!? Please don't fire me everyone I have a wife and 3 kids!

"Then I guess we better make this a good one. So that they like you and all."

Yes sir well when we had last left….

Starfire had leapt past Raze and was rushing towards Robin. Her eyes and hands were overflowing with starbolt energy. But just as she was about to get close she slammed into a strange energy barrier looking around she spotted what she had crashed into. Imbedded into the floor were small pieces of shrapnel and each one was pouring out the energy field.

"Yeah I forgot to mention when I was telling you everything. They all tried to get in on the fight also but it seems the disks he threw that exploded had a second effect. They made a sort of battle field from the shards. Only the boy asshole is able to deactivate them at the moment but Cyborg seems to be trying to crack it." Starfire looked at the two people in this ring and was enraged there was nothing she could do at this moment. Then she had a thought and flew out of the room. Shrugging Raze looked back to the fight amused by how much effort the little bird was putting into this fight. Robin was throwing punch after punch none of which could keep up with Vixens insane speed. At least that's how it looked but how it was. That was a different story altogether.

'Jesus Christ the kids still goin. I can't believe I have been able to dodge it all this long. I have to figure out how I am gonna stop this.' Just as she was thinking this she started to notice that his punches were getting closer but less coordinated. 'Hmmm seems I may have thought that too soon. Perhaps this drug of his puts a toll on mind. Most likely it's less intense then the original venom. Ok this is gonna be tough but I have to time it just right.' Vixen continued to dodge and looks to Raven for the fraction of a second. When she did it was all Raven needed. She immediately tapped into Vixens mind and was told Vixens plan. After she was done Raven was left wide eyed and amazed.

'She was able to think that up while fighting. I am very impressed.' Shaking the thought from her head she looked to Cyborg. Melding her thoughts into his head she noticed how he barely flinched at the meld. The only true indication he was aware of the plan was a small smirk on his face as he continued to have images flash through his cybernetic eye. 'Good Cyborg is ready now I have to time tell Garfield just right otherwise the plan will fall to pieces.' At that same moment Beast Boy was feeling very worried unlike the rest he had a bad feeling about this.

'Mom has been fighting for too long. I am not sure how much more she can deal with. She has to be reaching her limit.' Beast boy kept trying to think of what he could to then it hit him. He looked to Raven hoping she would look his way practically calling to her with his mind. Somehow it worked because when he did she looked over. 'Woh I can't believe that worked. Ok no time to worry about that Rae I got an idea!'

'Not now Garfield.' Ignoring the fact she just called him Garfield he continued.

'No Rae listen for real I have a good idea we are all too large to fit through. So all I have to do is shrink down to the size of an ameba and split my body a million different amebas and just slink through the field and I can kick his ass!'

'Beast Boy no! We have a plan we just need you to wait a little bit for Cyborg to break through.' As Raven thought this Beast boy saw robin land a hit on Vixen right into her shoulder with an audible crunch. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy this was part of the plan. Raven was about to inform him of this but it was too late and Beast Boy went berserk and went with his plan. Within seconds he had disappeared and reappeared inside the ring and turned into a wolf and lunged at the already beat up Dick Grayson. Catching the young man off guard he leapt off the ground and flew through the air and latched onto his arm. As soon as he got a grip he pulled back and ripped off his right arm just as he was about to throw another punch at Vixen. Within seconds Dick fell to the ground howling in pain at the same time the ring fell thanks to Cyborg hacking into it. Everyone rushed in and surrounded Dick. Cyborg had his sonic cannon aimed at his head Raven with her dark energy and Starfire with her starbolts. Beast Boy threw the arm from his moth and morphed back into his human form and lunged at Dick. But was caught by Vixen in mid air

"Let me go! I'm gonna rip him to shreds!" Vixen was using all the strength she had left in her and the only good arm she had at the moment and he was easily pushing he back when suddenly Raze calmly walked over and threw his brother to the ground.

"As much as I would love to see that we have to leave."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Beast Boy roared as he stood up. "He just broke my mother's arm! A mother I just found out about! Then he tries to kill us all and take over the world with his little psycho sensei. And you're telling me to just leave!?"

"Yeah that about sums it up. Your point is?"

"My point is this. I am going nowhere till this piece of shit is either behind bars or dead." Beast boy sends a glare the made even raven get a chill, "Personal I prefer the latter option." Dick spit blood onto the ground at Beast Boys feet.

"You don't have the balls you fucking freak sack of shit! And one thing fuck all of you." Before anyone can say anything a pellet came out of his glove as he continued to clench the stub that used to be his arm. The little ball fell to the ground and immediately exploded into a wall of smoke everyone jumped forward trying to grab him but when they all landed there was nothing but a note saying. "till next time you freaks Signed -Dick Wilson "

"Fucking hell you see what you did!? He got away!"

"Calm down ok." Pointing at the note Raze pointed to the note on the ground. "He will be back ok just chill."

"Chill!? Did this bastard really just tell me to chill!?"

"Yes I did. Also technically we are both bastards."That was the last straw Beast Boy lunged at Raze. But Raze lazily dodged and delivered a chop to the back of Beast boys neck and tossed him over his shoulder then looked to the rest of the group and smiled giving a two fingered salute."Well folks I would love to stay and enjoy this some more but I have a package that I need to deliver. But before I go." Raze pulls out a card and tosses it at Raven who catches it using her dark energy. "That is a cell number you can reach us at if you feel like talking to him after he wakes up ok?"

"Fine but just a warning if you hurt him in any way you will suffer in more way then you thought possible."

"I bet you could make that possible little lady." Winking he turns and walks out the building pushing a few buttons on his smart phone an X-Jet comes down from the sky in the pilot's seat was a familiar silver haired lady smiling coyly at Raze. In a deep African accent she talks into Razes ear piece.

"Took you long enough. You do remember he wants us back in about 20 minutes right?"

"That's plenty of time." Sniffing the air he sighs. "Hold that thought." As soon as the words left his lips Vixen burst through the doors of Titans Tower.

"Good you are still here. Let's go."

"Ok let me just have Storm lower the hatch."

"Wait really no arguments? I can go that easily?"

"Yeah I am on a tight schedule. And it would just be a waste of time to argue with you. So hurry the hell up. Ok?" Before he had even finished Vixen had jumped onto the X-Jet and was waving at him as he turned around.

"Will you hurry up? Knowing that man we should have been back by the time you left." Shaking his head raze hoped up and threw Garfield into a seat and buckled him in as he took the co pilot seat and they took off.

"So where is this mysterious location we are going?"

"Bangkok."

"Wow what is he doing back there of all places?"

"Don't ask me. He was there with some old buddies after some hairy business in Vietnam. All I know is right now he has no Adamantium in his claws at the moment."

"What!? How did that happen?" Raze shrugs at this question.

"No idea. Really all I know is that he told me it will grow back. It will take time since it is not naturally part of him. But it is regrowing."

"I see. Well how've you been Ororo?"

"I have been good Mari. How have you been?"

"Good traveling and the usual. I fought Mala a few weeks back. It was interesting he kept going on about how he would kill everyone Garfield knew and loved. He figured I was one. Most likely because I was hanging around him so much lately."

"Well it comes with the territory. Also its impressive that he was able to do all that with such a ragtag team I must admit. Also how old is he I know his team is called the teen titans but he looks like he is in his mid twenties."

"Yeah you're right he is actually 23 now. When the team first got together they were all teenagers. They name had a nice ring to it so they kept it besides some of their team mates are still in their teens. So I guess it works. What about you how is your husband?"

"Oh we divorced some time ago."

"I see. Was it mutual?"

"No it was my choice. He became a bit to clingy for me. Tony and I had a one night stand after words then I went with Scott and Wolverine."

"Yeah she and I even hit it off a time or two."

"Yes that is true Raze is certainly his father's son." Ororo chuckled saying this while Vixen chuckled herself.

"I see. How were my sloppy seconds?" Ororo laughed quite loudly at that one.

"Not that sloppy actually."

"Glad to hear it. I may test him out again for old times sake when we get there."

"I highly suggest it." Raze just sat there laughing. Soon they were landing and were met by a large man in a tshirt with a leather biker jacket and slightly torn blue jeans smoking a cigar.

"What the hell took you so long bub?" Throwing the cigar to the side. He walks up to Raze and takes Garfield off his shoulder. "Never mind I can smell it on the kid. Decent fight?"

"Not with me. With the Grayson kid."

"Oh so he was evil. Figured as much when the bat introduced me to him. Smelled like trouble from the start."

"Yeah smelled more like shit to me when I saw him."

"Same smell you will learn one day kid. Ok let's get going to the place."

"Where going sweaty?"Vixen asked as she got out of the jet.

"An old storage unit not far from here."Stopping for a second to turn over to look over his shoulder at Vixen. He turns back around and adds. "You look good by the way Kit." Vixen blushed for a second then added in a quiet mock angry voice.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Then why do you keep answering to it?" And with that our heroes walk away from the plane as it rises into the air on auto pilot. As they walk away a figured slinks out of the shadows with a katana on their back and say to themselves.

"So there is the one that released Brushogun. Known as Beast boy. We will meet soon sleeping pup"And with that they slunk back into the shadows…..

Who was the mysterious figure? What happened to Wolverine? Will Beast Boy ever wake up? And will I be looking at the want adds soon?! These questions and many more may be answered next time on THE GREEN PATH

Well guys that's it for the third chapter of The Green Path. What do you think? More fighting? More back story. If you don't tell me what you want I can't do it. Which isn't to say I will use every idea. I may use it but I also may not. But still tell me what you think alright I am gonna go now I got a steak that has been screaming my name and as always. "I totally have a brain... I just don't use it very much."


	4. Chapter A

"God damn it!"

What is it master of the funk?

"I was just going through all the numbers. And I have news for you."

Oh I see well it has been a pleasure working with you sir.

"What? Oh no I mean good news."

Oh joy what is it sir!?

"We have enough readers that we can let you go. But we are keeping you."

Ummm my apologies sire. But I fail to see how this would cause you to yell.

"Oh that. I dropped my pizza with tofu pepperoni and bacon."

Oh I will run and grab you some my very generous master!

"No it's ok me and one of the girls will go grab it. Maybe Jesse Quick or even Rouge… Then again probably not a good idea I almost died last time."

Um sir spoilers?

"OH! Right! Go ahead and tell the story Narrator Dude. Mumbling to himself. "Damn it now what? I guess Ravager might be free but I am not sure if she is a hero again or not that is always confusing. Guess I can just have a guys night maybe call up Cye and Riddles. Maybe even Johnny and Big T. Could be fun."

Now then we left off last with the Green Giant unconscious…

"God the fuckin' kid snores louder then Beast!"

"Yeah I forgot to mention that but on a plus note at least he will be wide awake when we get to where ever it is we are going."

"Hopefully he wakes up before then. Also anybody got any lights my? Left my Zippo back at the hideout."

"Here Logan." Storm sparks her fingers as Wolverine holds his cigar out lighting it.

"Thanks Ororo."

"No problem." They continued walking Raze on Wolverines left. Vixen and Storm on his right and the shadowy figure on the roof tops behind him. Though they were downwind of him he heard them clear as day.

'God why doesn't the kid just come out already.' He knew the person quite well and knew they were not a threat to him so he didn't point it out. But he had a feeling everyone else knew as well. Soon though he stopped and turned around. "Yo bub get your ass down here and say what you gotta or get lost." The rest of the group rolled their eyes save for Beast Boy who jolted up and fell on the ground. "Sorry kid got tired of them spying and carrying your ass. No hard feelings right?"Yawning and stretching as he rubbed his sore back Garfield was about to respond with a smart ass comment when he realized who was speaking to him as he looked up.

"Y-y-y-Your Wolverine!"

"Last I checked that's what people called me yeah."

"A-a-a-a-and you're my- m-m-m-m-my Father?"

"Again last I checked yeah I was."Beast boy nearly passed out again. This was like a dream come true. He was meeting one of his 5 biggest idols of all time. And it was his father!

"Wow."

"Yeah wow kid. Now get up we got someone waitin on you it seems." Looking up Beast Boy now notices a young girl somewhere about his age with midlength black hair wearing normal beige cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a Deadpool face on the front. Beast Boy didn't know how but felt he had seen this girl somewhere before.

"UM Hello… Have we met before?"

"No we have not Garfield Logan but we know of each other quite well I am told."

"Oh who says that?"

"My mentor you know him better as Batman. My name is Katana. It is good to meet the one whom put Brushogun at peace." BB's eyes widened as he realized why she seemed so familiar. A few times while he would hang out with Robin he would show Beast Boy pictures of the other people taken in by The Caped Crusader. Afterwards he asked robin to tell him about her. He simply pulled up a file and had him read through that.

"Holy Crap! You are amazing! Like for real! You are like the coolest ninja girl ever!" Blushing lightly at the compliment Katana nodded her head slightly.

"Thank you for the compliment Garfield Logan. I have come here not only to extend my thanks but also to issue a challenge." This time Beast Boy wanted this to be a dream. While it was true he knew a lot of martial arts he was no match for even Dick and he knew for a fact (thanks to the file.) that he was no match for the Asian bombshell with a blade.

"Um well as honored as I am I am gonna have to-"

"He will get back to you on that. Ok sister? We gotta get somewhere and time is a factor."Before Gar could even finish Wolverine had cut him off. Though he was glad that he had. It still felt wrong to say no. 'I mean she did come find me and all for just that. I feel weird backing out.' It seemed though that Katana was ok with it.

"Very well I will leave you with this then." Pulling out a paper and pen Katana wrote something down and handed it to Beast Boy. He looked at the paper and on it was a string of numbers and the name "Tatsu". Looking up obviously confused Katana stated. "It is my cell phone number and my real name. It seemed rude that I knew your whole name and you didn't even know my first name." Again looking shocked Beast Boy pulled out his Wolverine wallet (Feeling so embarrassed about that at the moment.) and put the number inside it.

"Ok I will be sure to call you." Bowing Katana words her thanks and vanishes into the shadows again. Patting Garfield on his back Logan smiled.

"Good job kid. Got yourself a date. And not a bad catch at that."

"Woh woh woh! No way that was a date request. That was a request to fight! Or did you miss that part?"Chuckling wolverine shook his head and turned around tapping his cigar a bit.

"Kid you got a lot to learn about women still." Following after his father Beast Boy speed walked up to him and Raze.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. For now we gotta talk." As he said this the group stops in front of a large warehouse. "Ok gals you stay here. Me and the boys are gonna go in here and talk for a while."

"Now hold on a sec. Why can't we come in and join this talk." Vixen was in a bit of a huff over all this now. "We were on a jet for an hour and now we have to stand around here and wait?"

"Yeah little lady that's exactly what's going on. But feel free to go around and take in the sights." Wolverine turned around waiting for them to leave. Storm placed her hand on the fuming Vixen's shoulder as they walked away.

"They will be fine. Besides I saw what looked like a very fancy sushi place on the way here. "

"Fine." Vixen turned around for a moment and yells to Wolverine. "But you are paying for everything!"Logan simply rolled his eyes at that and waits till they leave then motions for Garfield to come to the door.

"Ok put your hand on the handle and grip it tight for about a minute." Nodding Beast Boy did as instructed. After what seemed like the longest minute ever a click was heard from behind the door. For some reason Logan smirked at this. "Welp looks good lets go inside." Wolverine waited for Gar to open the door and stepped past him into the dark abyss. Raze followed behind with his brother not much further behind him. Soon Beast Boys eyes adjusted to the darkness and his jaw dropped.

"Wow!" That was all that he could say. Inside the ware house was a boxing ring and training equipment off to one corner. In another corner was what seemed to be a small almost zoo like area with a small jungle inside it the rest of the place had some interesting things everywhere else. But what caught Beast Boy's eye was a staircase leading down. 'This place has two levels!?' "This place is insane."

"Glad you like it cause we are gonna be here for a few days."

"Wait! What!? Why are we gonna be here for a few days?" Logan looked at Raze with a raised brow.

"You really didn't tell him a thing?"

"Sorry pops but I was a bit preoccupied. Remember the whole boy blunder thing?" Sighing Logan just shook his head.

"Ok. You know how you have all these animalistic urges constantly?" Beast Boy truly did. A minute never went by that he forgot he was always suppressing all the crazy urges that came out almost from no where. "Well that's not just because of your transformations. It's also due to the urges from myself and your mother. Now tell me. The urges you feel were they less intense after you transformed into the Beast or did they feel stronger?" Garfield had to think about that one. It was not the strangest question but he never thought about it until now.

"Thinking back. Yeah they did seem weaker. But I figured that it was because of what Cyborg did to me to help suppress the transformation. I later found out what he had used though was just a strong tranq. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Think kid! You let into the urges! Letting them out helps you! I mean come on it's so obvious even The Blob could figure it out!" Once again today Beast Boy was shocked at what he heard. It did make sense. But why hadn't he thought of it before? There would be time for thinking about that later though.

"Ok so say I believe that crazy idea. What do I do about the fact that every time I turn into The Beast I destroy everything around me?" Logan cracked a smile tapping his cigar on the heel of his boot he put it back in his mouth and stated simply.

"Follow me and I will show you how." HE then proceeded down the staircase with raze sitting on a solid black Harley Davidson.

"You're not coming?"

"Nah bro I am gonna hang back for this one." Raze chuckled as he said this. Garfield shrugged it off and followed behind his father. Now we return to Titans Tower where Cyborg was shaking his head looking at a large hole in the floor.

"Damn Star this is insane. I mean it was a good idea trying to hit it from under. But look at mah floor!" Cyborg wailed as with most of the things he made he saw the Tower as his baby. Every time it got damaged he shed a tear but this was different the spot Starfire had hit was like a focal point for all the wires in the tower. So right now Cyborg was busy trying to figure out how to repair it the fastest. Obviously he had already reconnected everything and taken Dick out of the Towers database and gone and changed all the passwords. 'But damn it's so crazy. Just the other day he was the little squirt who always seemed to have a stick up his ass. But that room of his.' Cyborg had gone in there by himself seeing as it was too much for star and Raven couldn't be bothered with anything that wasn't related to Beast Boy for the moment. Though she had stated that destroying his belongings would be left up to herself and Garfield when he got back. 'Hell I ain't arguing that one. Though I kinda wanna smash it all too.' When Cyborg had gone to clear it out he was amazed to find a whole wall full of the weaknesses of every hero he had ever met. It was clear this was part of Slade's plan from the start.

"How goes the fixing of the floor friend Cyborg?" Jumping slightly at the sound of the gentle Tamaranian's voice Cyborg turned around.

"Geese Star don't sneak up on me like that nearly scared me to death."

"My apologize I wished no harm or to scare you. I simply wished to know if there was anything I could do to help. After all I am responsible for this."

"No Starfire. This is in no way your fault. It's the fault of that dick head. God I swear if I see him again he is gonna pay for hurting you like that." Cyborg looked up after ranting and saw tears almost pouring from the young girls face and his eyes widen. He then wraps her up in a hug and strokes her hair while she sobs into his shoulder. "I am so sorry Star I really am. I wish I could do something to help."Wiping her eyes the young lady from the stars sniffled.

"It is ok friend I thank you for the sentiment. But I still wish to know is there anything I can do to help?" His eyes lighting up with an idea Cyborg smiles and says coyly.

"Well I am gonna need to go buy some stuff to fix this mess. And the hardware store I am going to is next to the mall. I could use some stuff from there as well. If you wanna tag along that is?"This time Starfire's eyes lit up with joy. She loved the mall and everything about it.

"OHHHH thank you friend Cyborg will friend Jinx be coming as well?" Cye had seen that coming from a mile away. Ever since he and Jinx started dating her and Starfire had gotten much closer. Starfire learning new things from Jinx. And Jinx learning more about outer space. Turned out the girl was really into astronomy. It made the tin man happy that his main lady and the girl he saw as a little sister were able to get along so well.

"Sure Star let me ring her up and see if she is game." Starfire spun around in the air with joy as she flew to her room to get ready. Cyborg was left smiling shaking his head as he sent Jinx a text from his brain. 'Wanna come to the mall with me and Star? She is still a little messed up about the whole Dick thing.' Within seconds he got a reply.

'Hell yeah also me and the rest of the Titans here in Jersey are still trying to track him down even Red X.'

'Ever figure out why he chose to join you guys? Or who he even is?'

'Nope. Though we have some theories. Will keep you up to date. See you in a bit babe.'

'Don't keep me waitin sexy curse ;)' 'Damn I am really to mushy with this girl.' Cyborg chuckled at the thought as he went to his own room to get his holoring and find some decent clothes to wear on this spontaneous mall crawl. Back with Beast Boy was no where near as calm as the Tower.

'Holy hell. This is insane.' Turns out that the underneath of the warehouse was just a large empty room. The walls covered in claw marks and the top was latched shut and could only be opened from outside. Thus why raze was outside. The only thing in the room were the lights on the ceiling. And for what felt to Beast Boy like hours Wolverine had been attacking him almost nonstop. 'I haven't had a second to breath almost this entire time. All he said before this started was that he "was not gonna hold back" and then ran at me with his claws out slashing like crazy. And for some reason I keep thinking I see someone in the corner of my eye.' Just as he thought this Logan lunged at him again With Garfield barely able to dodge by changing into a cheetah and racing backwards. He then turned to a wolf and lunged at Wolverine again this time aiming for the jugular. Though like every other time before he was knocked to the side with a strong kick. As he flew back wards he shifted back to a human and felt blood oozing from his left arm. 'Shit I don't know how much more I can take.'

"What's the matter kid? I told you I ain't holdin back. If you wanna live you better shift back."

"What do you mean!? I can't just shift cause you beat the hell out of me." Wolverine let out a feral laugh at this one.

"See kid that's where you are wrong. I ain't just beating the hell out of you. I am aiming to kill you and if things keep going at this rate I will succeed." Beast Boys eyes went wide at this it was true that Logan had been known to kill in the past. But his own son?! Could he do that? From how he felt right now BB though he just may and this scared the hell out of him. Jumping to the side as a huge fist smashed past him Garfield tried to think fast and remember how he felt the last time he turned into The Beast. He didn't have to long to think though because just then Wolverine hit him square in the guy and started pushing out his claws…..

What will be the fate of our young Hero? What is going on in Ravens head? Will Beast Boy ever figure out who he is getting pizza with? Who are Johnny and Big T? All these questions and many more could be answered next time on THE GREEN PATH!

Well guys another week another chapter I gotta admit this has been a lot of fun though I am sad to say I will be moving soon (Georgia for those curious.) and I won't have internet for a while (Uploaded this chapter from the library.) so I may be unable to update every week as I like. But worry not if I am unable to do so I will let Waterfire98 know and have him come onto my profile and let you guys know. So be well and remember. "What secret identity? You're Green."


End file.
